


Seeing a Ghost

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of battle, Background Relationships, Banter, Battle, Companionable Snark, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Gen, Gods, Immortals, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Daine gets an unexpected surprise after a battle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Seeing a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



Daine stared out over the battlements at the land, scarred by the large conflict that had, after almost a fortnight of skirmishes, finally ended just yesterday. Stormwings circled above the field, having been disturbed at their feast by the crews on burial detail.

Over the course of the decade since she had first met them, Daine had finally come to terms with the presence of Stormwings over the battlefield. If she had her druthers, she'd rather they not battle at all, and the beasties starve from an overdose of peace. But as long as humans like Maggur and Blayce and his allies wanted to attack hard-working folk, then at least some good should come of it, even if it was just sustenance for the immortal terrors.

She'd heard some of them complaining that "that warrior wench" wouldn't let them feast on her enemy dead, and Daine knew they meant Kel. She couldn't begrudge Kel refusing to let the stormwings feast, years ago she would have shared that sentiment. That train of thought led inevitably to Kel's current whereabouts.

No one knew what those whereabouts were, exactly, but the collapsing of the mechanical killing beasties in this last battle was some kind of hint. Daine felt for Kel and her human companions, of course, but also their animals. She had infused the animals at Haven with her essence, so Daine knew that they would have gone with their Mistress, even into Scanra. Those who had escorted the wounded to the fort had even confirmed it. Daine knew Kel would bring back as many as possible, but she couldn't help but pre-emptively grieve for those who, just by the numbers, wouldn't likely make it.

"Looking for your boyfriend, pinky?" One of the Stormwings swooped closer to the battlements, and Daine shaded her eyes to see it better. With this particular breed of immortal so common in the North right now, Daine had almost completely shut off her ability to sense them. It meant they were able to sneak up on her to an extent, but they were not fighting for either side, and doing so saved her from the constant, irritating, jangling feeling they gave her. This one was a female, but not the local queen, as she wore no crown. Her dark hair was cropped short and spiky, her skin was only a touch darker than Daine's own, and both her human and steel parts were caked with filth, like every other Stormwing.

"No, he's in his room, asleep," Daine replied calmly; Numair was indeed unconscious, after working heavy magic in the past week's battle. Before they collapsed, the mechanical killing beasties had been the terror of the battlefield, and Numair had been kept busy, destroying them before they could harm anyone.

"Not that one," the Stormwing said dismissively. "The storkman is no concern of ours."

Daine had no idea what the Stormwing was referring to; she had no other lovers than Numair, but she was well used to people accusing her of canoodling - or wanting to - with pretty much any man who crossed her path. The immortal could be referring to Lord Raoul, or Lord Wyldon, or literally any man at the fort, for that matter. With that in mind, she ignored the taunt. "Your flock seems bigger than the last time I counted," she mused. "Has all of this battle made you multiply?"

"Not exactly," the Stormwing replied sulkily.

"It's no use asking her, she's not powerful enough to do it," cackled another Stormwing, swooping up on Daine's other side. Daine thought his voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. At that angle, he was haloed by the early morning sun, and she couldn't make out any of his features. The female snarled at him, but retreated. "I will say that's why you haven't seen any of the queens or their consorts," he continued; "they're back home in the eyries, busy clutching. It isn't just your land providing meals for us right now; we've enough magic for dozens of safe clutches."

Daine knew she recognized his voice, but couldn't place it. She also wasn't sure which of their allies was at war right now, being slightly more preoccupied with her own battles. Perhaps he meant the continuing unrest in Carthak, though the last she heard that was mostly over. There had been rumors of the Copper Isles King descending into insanity; perhaps he'd started a civil war? Not that it mattered, really.

Frowning, Daine watched the new Stormwing approach until finally he settled on the log palisade, his claws carefully gripping around the spiked top. Blinking the sun out of her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the sound of bones clacking on the wind. Still, her mind wouldn't let her jump to the impossible conclusion. Even as the sunspots cleared and she saw his filthy blond braids and piercing green eyes she still didn't believe it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he taunted.

"Probably because I just have, _Rikash Moonsword_ ," Daine replied absently, mind whirling furiously.

Rikash threw his head back and laughed, the harsh sound also familiar. "That's fair, I suppose," he allowed.

"So you were what, re-hatched? Are all of the others coming back?" Daine scowled. She did not want to have to deal with some of the more unpleasant Stormwings of her acquaintance, especially those who had worked for her enemies, like Zhaneh, Jachull, or Jokhun, or- "Does this mean that Ozorne will be back?"

Rikash ruffled his feathers, but shook his head. "No, death for us is as permanent as it is for you mortals. Usually," he acknowledged his own presence with a smirk. Though, come to think, that could also be a reference to her own trips to the Divine Realms, Daine realized.

"So you're, what, a special case?" Daine asked skeptically.

"Yes, actually," and was it her imagination or did Rikash sound surprised? "You know that the Stormwings - all the immortals, actually - started as the products of dreams?" he asked.

"Yes, by a woman horrified by war." Daine remembered that conversation well. " _You_ told me about it."

"Nice to know you were listening. Well, Gainel has control over all his dream creations - the immortals less so than others, but he still has some influence," Rikash explained. "I believe a certain someone impressed him with a speech about our place in the human realms?"

Daine ducked her head, embarrassed. She had never intended any Stormwing find out about that, nor the humans around her. "No idea what you're talking about," she bluffed.

Rikash laughed again. "Perhaps it was a different impertinent girl-child who stood before the Great Gods themselves and told them off, then," he agreed. "Regardless, he apparently decided to do a little something in appreciation and dragged his sister, the Graveyard Hag, into his plot. It took stormwing magic, dragon magic, dream magic, death magic, even some of your own wild magic, and several years, but here I am," he shrugged.

"I should have known I- I was rid of you too easily," Daine teased back, determinedly ignoring the way her voice hitched. Somehow, it was harder to insult him about his existence now, after discovering that she cared for him and had mourned him.

"Oh how I wish I could have been rid of you," he teased back. "From those bratty dragonlings to those ridiculous Darklings, I couldn't escape your presence even in the Divine Realms. Then I return here to find the taint of your magic in almost every creature I see."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a few sparrows somewhere I haven't visited with yet," she shot back. "I'll make sure to find them before you venture out again; wouldn't want you forgetting about me in your travels."

"Part of me wants to head for the fun in the Copper Isles with my cousins, just to get away from your humor," he shot back, eyes twinkling with mirth. "But you'd probably get into all kinds of trouble without me, and I know you're not allowed back into the Divine Realms any time soon."

"Awww, you almost sound like you care what happens to me," Daine teased back. True, she cared about him herself, in an odd way, but she didn't expect him to feel the same - or to admit it.

Rikash ruffled his feathers. "You mistake apathy for affection," he replied.

Daine knew she was right, but decided to let him have his little lie. "Maybe I do. Does that mean I'll be seeing you around more often?"

He shrugged. "If these battles continue."

Right. That certainly brought Daine's mind back to the ground. The Stormwings were only here because of the war with Maggur the Maggot. Him and his hideous metal killing beasties and his armies and the innocent border people in his way. "Then I trust you understand what I mean when I say I hope you have need to move on to the Copper Isles quickly?" Not that she wanted rid of _him_ per se, just the war he fed on.

Rikash tilted his head as he eyed her, but his faint smile remained. "Not an unreasonable wish, for a mortal," he allowed.

Daine didn't resist a smile. "Well, as long as you _are_ here, I'm glad to see you."

"And I you," he agreed stiffly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving. I'd like to enjoy my breakfast without your presence."

"Hey, I'm not the one who sought you out," Daine pointed out. "But by all means, off with you. If I want to see you again, I'll send some starlings to harry you."

Rikash grinned widely, his sharp teeth on full display. "And if I want to see you, I'll just look for the strangest acting animal I see."

"Oh that won't help," Daine informed him blithely. "I've been spending so much time with the People around here that many of them are acting like Two-Leggers. You're as likely to get a regular one as myself."

Rikash scoffed, and Daine knew she had scored a point. Rather than find a retort, he instead took off from the palisade, his claws leaving behind thick gouges in the wood. "That thought alone is enough to put me off my meal," he shot back over his shoulder.

"Aww, I missed you too!" Daine called after him. And, to her mild surprise, she realized that it was the full truth: she had missed him. She made a mental note to make an offering of thanks to Gainel and the Graveyard Hag the next time she was at a town with a temple. In the meantime, her own breakfast was waiting. As long as she didn't think too hard about Rikash's own meal, she should be able to keep her own down!


End file.
